This invention relates to a closed filter element for filtering flowable, in particular fluid, media, such as pharmaceutical or chemical preparations, drinks, etc., of which the inner space comprises at least one hollow-cylindrical chamber which is delimited by peripheral walls, through which the medium to be filtered can flow over the entire axial length thereof, and by sealing closure components at the end face, and contains a filter member which can accommodate flow in an essentially radial manner.